Seduction & Betrayal
by ehlee
Summary: Miroku forcibly becomes Naraku's main pawn in his new plan involving Sango and Kohaku. Ironically, the houshi is ordered to do something he's always dreamed of. Rating may or may not change as story progresses
1. Intro

A/N: So I deleted everything and I'm starting over... well, sort of. The Inuyasha/Kagome storyline has been removed and will be continued in another fan fiction once I'm through with this one. I regret the fact that all your great reviews were deleted along with the story. Well everything is basically the same, except shorter now that Inuyasha and Kagome are out of the picture. I guess I shouldn't ask for a review until the 2nd chapter, since you've read this before, heh...

* * *

An eerie chuckle broke the silence of the dark hall. "Ah, houshi-sama... I really expected you to last a bit longer against Kagura."

"You really are a coward Naraku, sending someone to do your dirty work for you again." Miroku wiped off the blood from his face with the sleeve of his robe, straining his eyes to see the source of that hated voice.

"I have better things to attend to... but I'd like to make a deal with you, houshi. A deal that would be of great interest to you."

"What makes you think I'd agree to any deal with you? You think I haven't witnessed enough of your schemes by now?"

"But I can grant you that child you desire so much as your heir..."

"And why would you do that for me? That would just be another person on the list of people who want to kill you; I think you have quite enough already. Let me go now, Naraku, I'm not coming to any agreement with you." The houshi lifted his staff and began to back away when a cold hand caught him by his neck and pushed him against a wall.

"I'll make this quite simple for you houshi-sama, and much to your dismay, you'll probably even enjoy it. You will seduce Sango, or I will kill her."

* * *

A/N: Really short, I know. 


	2. It begins

A/N: Obviously, I'm aware that Kagura died, a while ago. We're going to ignore that for this story. I also know that there's a debate about Kirara's gender; here we're going to assume she's female.

* * *

The only sound that reached his ear was the chime of the golden rings clattering at the pinnacle of his staff. He was oblivious to all else as he solemnly walked back to the village, replaying the repugnant words in his head, over and over.

"_...and much to your dismay, you'll probably even enjoy it. You will seduce Sango, or I will kill her."_

"You'll probably even enjoy it..." he repeated to himself. He loathed those five words to no end, for try as he might, he couldn't deny the irrefutable truth in them.

"_Not just her, houshi, but her beloved little brother as well. I'll make sure she sees it happen, and you will definitely be there to watch."_

Miroku didn't bother to give much thought to all the resolutions he had formed in his head during his walk. He knew well enough the power that Naraku possessed, and he was not about to risk getting all of his companions involved in trying to help him escape this retched plan. Not while Sango's life was at stake. 'She can't bear any more pain... and I can't see her in any more pain.' But the question that was left unanswered still tormented him, and he couldn't help the fear the spread through his veins at actually finding an answer.

"_Why do you want this Naraku? Of what use will it be to you? What the hell are you planning you bastard!"_ Miroku had asked as he tried to wrench free from the cold hand that held him pinned at his neck.

Low malevolent laughter erupted from the shadowed figure before him. _"You are in no position to question my intentions, houshi." _With that, his neck was released from Naraku's grasp and the castle he thought he was in disappeared, and he was left alone in the middle of a forest, the sun hanging high in the cloudless sky.

"Houshi-sama!" A warm, familiar voice broke his thoughts, and Miroku looked up to see the one person he had dreaded on confronting. Clad in her taijiya uniform, which clung so perfectly to her body, was his beautiful Sango riding on Kirara.

Miroku rummaged through his mind to try and find something, _anything_, to say as he watched the neko youkai fly down towards him from the corner of his eye. He maintained his gaze fixed to the jade grass below him, finding himself unable to even glance at the object of his emotions. 'Kami-sama, what am I supposed to say to her? What _can_ I say to her!'

His self-interrogation ended abruptly as two soft, trembling hands landed desperately upon his shoulders, and he lifted his head slightly, just enough to see the tearful brown eyes looking up at him. 'Sango...' Momentarily, he held a battle within himself and attempted to uphold his stare, but failed miserably when he couldn't keep himself from turning his head away.

'It's as if he's... ashamed?' Sango absentmindedly dismissed her seemingly incoherent thought and fought her own internal battle to refrain from throwing herself onto Miroku. "Houshi-sama, I was so worried! You've been gone since yesterday and we couldn't find you, no matter where we looked! I was scared..." '...that I might've lost you,' she decided to complete that statement in her mind. She self-consciously waited for his response, and frowned when he didn't turn his face enough to look at her.

The abhorrent voice suddenly rang through Miroku's head as if he had heard it come from Sango herself.

"_You will seduce Sango, or I will kill her."_

And it was enough to provide the houshi with the willpower he needed to lift his head and penetrate her with his sudden stare. The intensity of his gaze was so near foreign to the taijiya that she couldn't withhold the crimson that invaded her features as she turned her own face away. 'Houshi-sama...'

Miroku softened his gaze and lifted Sango's chin, smiling faintly. "Everything's fine, Sango. I'm here now, don't worry." Being at such close range with her, normally he would've allowed his hands to wander and "accidentally" stumble upon a now familiar curve at the base of Sango's back. Such an act didn't even cross his mind now.

But whereas Miroku's mind was wandering away, Sango became completely aware of the absence of a familiar hand stroking her rear end. Instead of being relieved at that realization, she was oddly upset. 'Jeez, am I so used to it by now that it feels strange not having it there?' Then she realized Miroku was still softly holding her chin and his gaze hadn't drifted from her eyes. "Ahh.. uhm.. uhh, houshi-sama!" She couldn't control the reflex in her hand and it smacked hard against his cheek, leaving the usual red hand-print.

Sheer joy filled the houshi at the all too familiar contact, and he wanted to embrace Sango and spin around with her in his arms. "My apologies, Sango, but your eyes just bewitch me and I couldn't look away." He tried to say it in the lecherous tone he always used when making such comments, but it came out more serious than he'd intended. 'Well, I wasn't lying...' He turned his attention to the small kitten by his side and held out his arms for her to leap into them. "Konnichiwa, Kirara!"

Sango watched as her neko purred and meowed in Miroku's arms, licking his chin in delight. 'Obviously we're both glad he's back. But why isn't he being a lech like he always is?' Realization finally dawned on the taijiya. 'I can't believe I completely forgot!'

"Houshi-sama! What happened with Naraku!"

Miroku froze inwardly and fought hard not to stutter. "What are you talking about?" He forced his face into a perplexed expression.

Sango returned an equally confused stare. "You said you were going for a walk around the forest, then a few hours after Inuyasha picked up Kagura's smell and he followed it and realized she was headed towards you! By the time he got to where your smells met, you were both gone. He and I have been out looking for you since yesterday but we couldn't pick up any direct track."

'Crap! Think houshi, think!' "Oh yes, well um, Kagura... she did find me yesterday during my walk, because she wanted... uh... recent information on Inuyasha's Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga! Yes, and it took a fight to convince her that we knew nothing new about it." He concluded the statement with resolve.

Too much resolve, it seemed to Sango. "Really? There's not much else to know about it though. Besides, Naraku has sources everywhere, I'm sure he could find out anything fresh even before us. Why would he send Kagura to get that kind of information?"

Miroku outwardly shrugged, determined to keep up some kind of façade. "How should I know? Anyway, it was quite late and I realized I was rather far from the village, so I stayed at a nearby temple for the night. Kagura never brought me to Naraku."

Something about the story seemed a bit... off, to Sango. "But Houshi–sa-" Before she could finish her questioning, she felt a warm hand interlace with hers.

"Come Sango, I'm eager to return to a familiar place and rest for a while. Fighting Kagura alone really drained me you know." He didn't release his soft grip on the taijiya's hand as he climbed onto Kirara's back.

Sango, however, did let go (rather reluctantly) as she climbed onto the neko youkai herself, fixing her head so that her scarlet face was hidden from Miroku's view. "R-right, let's go."

She didn't turn away in time. Bittersweet emotions coursed through the houshi upon seeing how cute she looked with those rosy cheeks. 'Sango, why do you have to make this both so simple, and so difficult for me?'

Miroku and Sango rode back to the village in mutual silence, each fixing their gazes to the horizon, each deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know.. "Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga... and Kagura!" Neither of the 2 are important in this story anyway, believe me. ((dodges tomatoes and dead roses)) 


	3. How

A/N: Ah, before I get flamed for OOC-ness; I'm _really_ not one to curse, at all, and thus Inuyasha won't be bellowing out his usual stuff. If you want, insert the words where they seem appropriate

* * *

"Oi monk! Where the hell have you been?" A loud voice boomed out from inside Kaede's hut as Kirara landed a short distance away. 

Moments later a rather livid hanyou stepped outside and pinned the houshi with a menacing glare as he jumped off Kirara with Sango. Beneath the glower, Miroku could've sworn he caught sight of a glint of apprehension.

"Out and about Inuyasha." Miroku replied sarcastically with a sigh of exhaustion. The last thing he needed at the moment was to argue with an angry half-youkai. 'Rest, I just want rest. Sleeping will allow me a temporary escape from this vindictive reality...' He walked towards Kaede's hut, avoiding Inuyasha's curses and death glares.

"What the- monk I'm talking to you!" He followed him into the hut. "Do you think you can just disappear for over a day and NOT tell me what the hell happened?" When Miroku didn't answer and simply lay down on a futon and shut his eyes, he began again. "Mirok-"

"Inuyasha, let him rest. He fought Kagura alone yesterday." Sango forced him out of the hut with her despite his muffled curses.

"Come, we need to talk," she added in a whisper as she walked far enough to be out of Miroku's earshot, then stopped and looked at Inuyasha with confusion and anxiety.

"I asked him what had happened yesterday, but something about his story doesn't seem... right." She sighed and continued when Inuyasha nodded impatiently. "He said the she wanted recent information on the Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga, and he had to fight to convince her he didn't know anything new. Apparently that lasted a while because he says he had to spend the night at some nearby temple."

"He's lying." Inuyasha said gruffly, his expression indifferent. "Naraku could get that sort of information without Kagura."

"That's what I told him, but he just shrugged it off. And he was acting, well, strange when I found him. Not his usual lecherous self at all..." She glanced to the side as a light pink dusted her cheeks.

Inuyasha snorted and shrugged dismissively. "Whatever, I'll get the truth out of him when he wakes up. Keep an eye on him, I don't need him walking off again. I was supposed to get Kagome yesterday and his freaking disappearance delayed me." With that said, he turned on his heel and flew towards the well as Sango quietly walked back to the hut.

* * *

She sat next to the futon for a while, content with observing him in his sleep. 'Why is he frowning? Maybe he's having a bad dream...' In a feeble attempt to comfort him, she hesitated before gently trying to smooth the wrinkles caused by his frown with her hand. Everything about him appealed to her, though she didn't entirely realize it; the wisps of black hair that dropped around his eyes as he slept, the way his dark eyelashes contrasted his light skin as they rested on his cheeks, how beautiful he looked despite his furrowed brows... 

He let out a soft sigh, but his frown didn't diminish. "Sango..." Miroku murmured her name and subconsciously leaned into her hand. She quickly withdrew it and froze. Had she woken him up? No, his breathing was still sluggish and steady. Why did he say her name? Was he dreaming? What was he dreaming? She gasped as her mind slowed to a crawl. He was dreaming about... her?

Sango suddenly heard footsteps rapidly approaching and gasped as Inuyasha barged into the hut with Kagome. She blushed furiously and clumsily got up from Miroku's side. Kagome eyed her curiously. "Kagome! You're back!" She tried to regain her composure and moved to hug her friend.

"Keh! That monk is still sleeping?" Inuyasha paced towards Miroku, intent on awakening him.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she embraced Sango. "Inuyasha! Leave him alone, he'll wake up soon enough." She ran to push herself in front of him.

His attention focused on the girl blocking him and he scowled. "He needs to talk! He's rested enough!"

"I'm up Inuyasha, no need to yell." Miroku stood up from the futon as Inuyasha looked past Kagome to glower at him.

The first person he saw when he awoke was Sango, despite the fact she was the person furthest away from him in the hut. Her cheeks were tinted red and she seemed to be struggling with herself, the color beginning to fade away slowly. He wondered in bemusement why she would be blushing, and his gaze lingered until she turned to face him. She flushed yet again the moment their eyes locked, and his own eyes widened slightly. 'Maybe I wasn't dreaming when I felt her –'

"Miroku!" His attention snapped back to the furious hanyou standing before him. "You need to tell me what the hell happened with Naraku and I want the freaking TRUTH!"

He sighed and stared back at Inuyasha with a rather forced bored expression. "I'm sure Sango already told you. Kagura attacked me for information regarding your sword, we fought for some time, and I was accommodated at a temple for the night. I never saw Naraku at all."

"I'll believe that you didn't see Naraku, but everything else is bull." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on him suspiciously.

'Well, at least he believes the central element of the façade...' "Believe what you'd like Inuyasha. If anything, you can question Kagura's intentions in asking about the sword, but that is the truth. Why would I make it up?"

"Whatever monk, I find out everything sooner or later. Let's get going, you've delayed us enough already. We've got to pick up Naraku's trail again." He glared at Miroku once more before storming out of the hut to wait for everyone else.

Kagome followed him out with her abnormally large yellow backpack and was about to climb onto his back when a ball of fur suddenly lunged at her. "Shippou!"

"Kagome! I missed you! Why are you late? Did that baka Inuyasha make you mad again?" Shippou narrowed his eyes at the now angry hanyou before turning back to Kagome in a pout.

She laughed at his antics then pinned Inuyasha with a look that he must've memorized by now. 'Don't you dare hit him.' He growled but pulled his arm back nonetheless. "No Shippou, he was late in coming to get me because of Miroku's disappearance. Look, I brought you new crayons!" She rummaged through her backpack before pulling out a box full of colors entirely new to the ecstatic kitsune. He squealed in delight as he took the box and jumped off of her to look for paper to color on.

"Oi brat! Don't get comfortable, we're leaving NOW!" He impatiently picked up Kagome, who was observing the peculiar couple that walked out of Kaede's hut.

Miroku's eyes wouldn't waver from Sango, and she was doing everything in her power to avoid them. When she would happen to glimpse momentarily, he'd avert his gaze. She quickly climbed onto Kirara's back, and he followed behind her. Then she moved forward awkwardly to put some distance between them. He sighed, and his mind seemed to disappear to some remote place. 'What in the world...?'

"Hey Inuyasha, don't you think they're acting a bit... strange?" Kagome whispered, still curiously eyeing the odd pair.

He didn't bother to verify her claim and broke into a sprint now that everyone was prepared to go. "Keh, don't they always?"

* * *

Softly blowing Sango's hair back to tickle his face, the wind seemed to taunt Miroku as Kirara flew through the skies at Inuyasha's pace. Either his weak human senses were somehow amplified, or the wind was truly mocking his unsettlement by wrapping him in her unmistakable scent. 'I swear I can smell her... Kami, how am I going to do this?' He struggled to make some sense of his mind as it raced faster than Inuyasha could ever run. 'I told her that we would wait until after we defeated Naraku... but since then I've been fighting all sorts of temptations to keep my own word, and now I'm being _forced_ to give in to them. It's all wrong, so wrong! How can something I've wanted for so long become part of some sick plan that I know nothing of? It has to be deranged if it's coming from Naraku...' 

"_...and much to your dismay, you'll probably even enjoy it."_

'Of course, you bastard.'

Sango involuntarily began to inch backwards on Kirara's back, slowly closing the small distance between them. Bittersweet, conflicting emotions pulled Miroku in a thousand different directions.

Her aroma was comforting to his soul and disconcerting to his mind all at once.

* * *

A/N: ((winces)) See, Inuyasha's 'freaking's are really supposed to be the other word. I know it sort of kills what he's saying, I'm sorry! Also, maybe it's just me, but Sango seems a bit OOC, more like Kagome in a way. I read way too many Inu/Kag stories ((sigh)). This was kind of a filler chapter because the next one makes everything come together, so please, stay with me. 


End file.
